videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: Paper Caper
Paper Mario: Paper Caper '''is a new Paper Mario game exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. Unlike the recent titles, it goes back to the classic style seen in Paper Mario N64 and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, but still keeping the papercraft world and Things seen in Sticker Star and Color Splash. Plot Opening: The Destruction of the Grand Heart It begins when Mario and Princess Peach get an invite to Heartica Island,for the annual Heart Festival. Once they arrive, they see the Grand Heart in all it's glory. But then, Bowser suddenly crashes the party, and grabs the Grand Heart, causing it to be destroyed, and giving him it's power. Mario fights Bowser, but his newfound strength is too much for him, causing him to be defeated. With his new strength, Bowser sends Mario far away from the plaza, and orders his squad to capture the Power Hearts and Princess Peach. Prologue: The Quest Begins The Sprixie Guardian, Sprixade, explains the problem to Mario '''Peach Interlude: Peach is in her cell in Bowser's Castle. She is sad that Bowser has destroyed the Grand Heart, and that everyone on Heartica Island will perish. But then, a strange voice calls her. She finds that a Sprixie followed her from the scene of destruction, and Peach is happy to hear that Mario is saved, thanks to her. The Sprixie introduces herself as Trixie. They soon discover a secret passage in the cell, and they enter it. They find it leads to a vent that goes through all bits of the castle. Peach gets the idea to hunt for information in Bowser's castle for where the Power Hearts are hidden. They hear voices at one end, and follow the vent, and they find it leads behind Bowser's throne room. From the vent, They overhear Bowser & Kamek talking about Mario being alive, and also, Kamek mentions the Sumo Bros Castle in Blossom Valley, where the Red Power Heart is. When they get back to the cell, Peach asks Trixie to bring Mario her Lucky Star pendant, and to let Mario know where to find the first Power Heart. Trixie agrees, and leaves at once. Back to Mario: Meanwhile, back on Heartica Island Chapter 1: Storming Sumo Castle Mario reaches the Blossom Valley. YOU GOT A POWER HEART! END OF CHAPTER! ''Storyline Text: '''And so Mario and his friends defeated the Boss Sumo Bro, saved the Birdo villagers, and recovered the Red Power Heart. That's one Power Heart down, but there are still 6 left to find. The fate of Heartica Island, Princess Peach, and, possibly, the world, lies in the hands of Mario... and his new friends. Mario's adventure has only just begun.' Peach Interlude: In Bowser's Castle, Bowser finds out from Bowser Jr that Mario got the Red Power Heart. He devises a plan to stop Mario from progressing on his journey. Meanwhile, Peach is worried about Mario, but Trixie shows up, and tells her that Mario found the Red Power Heart. Peach and Trixie use the secret passage and discover a way into the main hallways. She sends Trixie into the armory room to follow some Fly Guys who went in, and to let her know about the Power Hearts, and she gets back to the cell. Trixie finds a good hiding place, and overhears a bunch of Fly Guys called the Fly Bros talking about the location of the Yellow Power Heart, hidden in the hidden temple of the Sunbaked Desert, and about a key hidden in the Sunbaked Oasis. Trixie escapes the armory without the Fly Bros noticing, and get back to the cell, and tells Peach what she discovered. Peach creates a Holo-Peach to tell Mario where to go, and Trixie goes to deliver it. When Trixie leaves, Peach heads to the cell window, wondering how Mario is doing. Chapter 2: The Secret of Sunbaked Oasis Storyline Text: Thus Mario and the gang, with the help of Flavio, the rogue Fly Guy, solved the secret of Sunbaked Oasis, found the hidden temple, defeated the menacing Mummipokey, and recovered the Yellow Power Heart. With one third of the Power Hearts recovered, Mario sets off to his next objective. Will the Grand Heart be restored? Will Kamek make good on his promise of defeating our hero? And what of Princess Peach? The answers will be revealed soon... Peach Interlude: Peach is glad to hear from Trixie that the Yellow Power Heart was recovered, and Trixie tells Peach that on the way, she heard Bowser and Kamek talking about the Heartica Tropics, and about the Blue Power Heart being kept there. Using the secret passage again, they sneak through the castle, and find themselves in Bowser's library. The Koopatrol in charge asks her to help him sort some books; with the promise not to tell Bowser about her escape. Afterwards he reveals the location of the Heartica Tropics book. Peach and Trixie soon find the Heartica Tropics book, and they learn about a secret fight club in the island village. Peach quickly puts the book back, and using a nearby vent, she gets back to the cell, so they can make a Holo-Peach for Trixie to deliver to Mario to tell him where to go. Kamek, however, had secretly been listening in on Peach's conversation... Chapter 3: The Heartica Tropic Tussle Club Storyline Text: Gooper Blooper was running the fighting club in the sunny village in Heartica Tropics and using the Blue Power Heart to make himself powerful. But Mario and the gang, with the help of former Major champion Mr Inkwell, defeated him, and recovered the Blue Power Heart. Mario now has 3 Power Hearts, so he is well on his way to recovering all of them, restoring the Grand Heart, and saving Heartica Island and Princess Peach, but the foes grow ever stronger, and the paths more perilous. Where will the adventure lead them next? Peach Interlude: This interlude is only a question answering sequence as opposed to the others. Peach hears from Trixie that the Blue Power Heart was recovered. They plan to use the secret passage again to look for more information, but before they can, Bowser and Kamek enter the cell area, forcing Trixie to hide. He tells Peach that Kamek and his squad will be heading to the Frozen Valley, where the White Power Heart has been located, and he asks Peach to tell him what he should put out to stop Mario if he approaches. After Peach tells him his instructions, he thanks her, and leaves. As soon as he's gone, Trixie pops out, worried that the princess might be joining Bowser's side, but Peach tells her she isn't, and creates another Holo-Peach to tell Mario about Frozen Valley. As soon as Trixie leaves, Peach hopes Mario will be alright. Chapter 4: Icy Escapades in Frozen Valley Once back at the Observatory, Rosalina thanks Mario for his help, and presents the White Power Heart to him. YOU GOT A POWER HEART! END OF CHAPTER! Storyline Text: It wasn't easy, but Mario and the gang, with the help of Rosalina and Lumos, a light up Luma, defeated Becky and Billy, the Blizzard Twins, and recovered the White Power Heart. 4 Power Hearts have been recovered, and that means Mario's adventure is more than halfway done! However, the island will not be safe until Bowser is gone, and the Grand Heart is restored back to normal. 3 Power Hearts still remain, but where are they being held?' '' '''Peach Interlude: Trixie tells Peach that Mario got the White Power Heart. Peach is very happy, and, using the secret passage again, she and Trixie sneak out of the cell to find more information, and they soon notice a Snifit, and follow it to a darkened room. When they enter the room, they find to their surprise they've ended up on the 'Snifit or Whiffit' quiz show. The Snifit she saw earlier asks Peach to join in the quiz. During the show, several of the questions reveal the location of the Purple Power Heart, hidden in a hotel in Spooky Valley. For participating, the Snifit host thanks her, gives her a Disguise Mask, a Snifit mask that allows her to be disguised as a Snifit, and also, points out a secret route back to her cell. Once back in the cell, Peach makes a Holo-Peach to tell Mario where to go next, and Trixie heads off to deliver it. Chapter 5: A Night at Boo Motel Storyline Text: Boo Motel was full of tricks, traps, and surprises, and, most importantly, Boos. With the help of Vexi, the good Shadow Siren witch, Mario got through the tricky traps, defeated King Boo, and the Purple Power Heart was recovered safely. Now Mario has 5 Power Hearts, he is one step closer to restoring the Grand Heart, and saving Heartica Island. But Bowser's goons are getting tougher by the minute, so getting the last 2 Power Hearts will not be easy... Peach Interlude: Peach is overjoyed to discover from Trixie that the Purple Power Heart was recovered. But Bowser comes in, and orders Peach to keep the noise down, for he's gonna have an important meeting in his throne room. This gives Peach an opportunity to use the Disguise Mask to disguise herself as a Snifit, and enter the meeting undetected. In the throne room, she hears Bowser talking to his troops about Kamek planning a last ditch effort plan to stop Mario when he comes to save the princess, stating it will make him unstoppable. Peach also hears about Bowser making a plan to ambush Mario when he reaches the Toxic Wood, where the Green Power Heart is located. Once the meeting is over, she escapes the room, but afterwards, her disguise Mask wears off. She escapes back to the cell, and creates a Holo-Peach to inform Mario about the Green Power Heart's location. Chapter 6: Trapped in the Toxic Ambush Camp Storyline Text: What seemed like an easy stop to find the Green Power Heart led to Mario and company getting trapped in Bowser's ambush camp in the Toxic Wood. But Mario & the gang managed to trounce Petey Piranha, the guard of the camp, and recover the Green Power Heart. Now only one Power Heart is left, and that one Power Heart is the one that will make the difference between success, and failure. Can Mario find the last Power Heart? Peach Interlude: Upon hearing that Mario escaped Bowser's ambush camp and recovered the Green Power Heart, Peach uses the passage again to sneak through the castle, and enters a strange laboratory, but a Magikoopa sees her, and promises not to tell Bowser about her escape if she helps him create the potion for Kamek's plan. Trixie is reluctant about this, but Peach tells her not to worry, and, after following the instructions he provides for her in his Potion Lab, Peach gives him the complete potion, and the Magikoopa is grateful, and he tells her about Rock Rock Mountain, where the last Power Heart, the Orange Power Heart, is hidden. Peach creates a Holo-Peach to give Mario the information about Rock Rock Mountain, and Trixie sets off to deliver it. But before Peach can question him about Kamek's plan, the Magikoopa quickly magics her back to her cell. Chapter 7: Race to Rock Rock Mountain Storyline Text: It was a high speed battle to the top of Rock Rock Mountain. Mario & the gang fought their way through Bowser Jr's defences, dethroned King Digger, and recovered the final missing Power Heart - the Orange Power Heart. Now that Mario has all 7 Power Hearts, he can restore the Grand Heart, and Heartica Island will be saved. And hopefully, Princess Peach will be saved, too. But as long as Bowser's around, Heartica Island is still under threat. Can Mario defeat him and rescue the princess, or will the adventure be all for nothing? Only time will tell... Peach Interlude: Peach is very excited to hear from Trixie that Mario has found the last Power Heart. She knows that as soon as the Grand Heart is reborn, things will finally go back to normal, and that Heartica Island will be normal again. They go into the secret passage for a little rest, but when they return to the cell, they end up trapped by Bowser, who has found the secret passage, and found out that Mario has recovered all the Power Hearts. He has Peach tied up and taken away to his throne room, to set up for Mario when he comes to his castle, but Trixie manages to escape, and sets off to tell Mario. Chapter 8: The Final Showdown Mario and his friends return to Heartica Plaza. Worlds Gameplay Gameplay is the same as in the original Paper Mario games, but in the papercraft world style of the new games. In battles, The Battle Spinner from Paper Mario: Sticker Star returns. Tattle Log For details, see Paper Mario: Paper Caper bestiary/Tattle Log Star Power Moves For every time you find a Power Heart, your Star Power will increase by 1, and you will unlock a new Special Move. Some of them are reused from the older Paper Mario games Super Paper Mario, and some of them use Things from Sticker Star and Color Splash. These abilities Focus use Star Power. List of Special Moves: * Cure SP: Same as Refresh from Paper Mario N64. from the remains of the Grand Heart * Focus: same as in Paper Mario. from the remains of the Grand Heart * Cat of Luck SP: The Cat of Luck from Sticker Star and Color Splash. after getting the Red Power Heart *Sandstorm SP: A sandstorm blows sand in the enemy's eyes, blinding them. after getting the Yellow Power Heart *Music Power SP: Same as the Boom Box/Stereo sticker from Sticker Star. after getting the Blue Power Heart *Frostbite SP: Based on Chill Out from Paper Mario N64, but with a blast of icy wind. after getting the White Power Heart * Clock Shock SP: A pocket watch appears and freezes time for all enemies, like in Sticker Star, and like the Time Out move for Paper Mario N64. after getting the Purple Power Heart * Evergreen Heal SP: Heals Mario & his partner completely, and cures all status effects. after getting the Green Power Heart * Earthquake SP: Same as Earth Tremor from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. after getting the Orange Power Heart * Supernova SP: Same as in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. from the restored Grand Heart Characters: Playable: * Mario: * Peach: Non Playable: * Sprixade: The Guardian of the Grand Heart. * Trixie: A Sprixie, who accompanies Peach in Bowser's Castle. * Sprixijem: A Sprixie who lives on Heartica Island. She can level up Mario's partners to Super Rank for 2 Super Gems per partner. Once you find the Ultra Stone, she can level them up to Ultra Rank, for a further 2 Super Gems per partner. Partners Partners return since Paper Mario N64 & Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Italic means that partner's move is unlocked at Super Rank, and Bold means that partner's move is unlocked at Ultra Rank. There are 11 partners in this game; 8 main ones, and 3 optional ones;two of which are returning partners from Paper Mario N64, and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, respectively. One starter ability for every partner always requires 0 Flower Points FP to use, with the exception of Captain Toad, who has 2 abilites that require 0 FP to use. How the Partners join Mario's party: Trivia * This is the first Paper Mario game to have more male partners than female partners. Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:RPG Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Paper Mario